


not entirely here

by Marvellous (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stucky fic, WIP, an actual summary will go here when I figure out exactly what I am doing here :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	not entirely here

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me! I know this is a terrible little piece of a fic, but it's my first time writing Stucky (recently this pairing has run away with my heart) and I have this big story in my head, but the beginning here is a little rocky. I do hope that you leave your opinions and criticisms here as I'd love to develop my writing for these two. Anyways, thanks for clicking on my fic and kudos are very much appreciated :)

“What the hell is this?” An angry voice sounded from above, accompanied by some papers slammed down on the coffee table. 

Steve looked up at Bucky from his sketchbook before glancing at the papers. He bit his lip before closing the book, his voice sad, “Bucky, I was going to tell you.”

“Oh? You weren’t even going to ask if I was okay with it? You were just going to tell me and I just had to take it?” Bucky’s voice grew angry, though he wouldn’t let his eyes meet Steve’s.

A sinking feeling settled within Steve, knowing that this was big. He stood up and took a step towards Bucky, who in turn shrunk away from the blonde. His eyebrows creased and he folded his arms against his chest, defiant of any closeness Steve wanted right now. Sighing, Steve looked at the brunette, his expression showing how tired he was, physically as well as mentally, “I’m sorry. But I have to do this.”

“To get away from me?” Bucky spat.

Steve looked down at the ground and took a deep breath before saying what he needed to say, “I…I can’t be here and watch you destroy yourself.”

Fear grabbed hold of Bucky and desperation laced his voice, “Damn it, Steve! Then stay and help me! I can get better, I just need you to stay.” 

That small wire inside Steve snapped, the only thread that had kept him sane these past couple years as he watched Bucky descending into a dark hole that he couldn’t save him from. “Help you? Do you not think that’s what I’ve been trying to do since this started?” He asked, his voice cracking.

Bucky’s mouth hung open a little bit.

Steve continued, taking his turn to express the anger Bucky had taken out on him, “Did I not push for you to go to rehab every time? You are the one who kept going back to your habits. I’ve been with you every step of the way and I feel like you just do nothing but push me away. You were just gone for a whole week and I had no idea where you were! You are the one who wants me to just pt up with your habits…and I just…I’m tired, Buck.” Strained, he put a hand on his face and rubbed his eyes which were stinging but without tears. After no response from Bucky he continued, less harshness in his voice, “We are 20 years old. I think we need time apart. You need to get yourself clean and I clearly can’t do that for you.”

“What if I come with you?” Bucky pleaded after silence.

“You know they wouldn’t let you. Not with the history you have now. I need to go on my own,” Steve told the other.

Bucky’s eyes turned to daggers and he found a new anger burning within him. “Fuck you,” He gritted his teeth, eyes red and face pale. 

Steve did think they needed this, for both their sakes. Without him around, maybe Bucky would get better. They had been part of each other’s life since the first year of school. Little did he know, the next time he would see his Bucky would be five long, seemingly never-ending years later.


End file.
